heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This timeline lists all known events in the Heavy Rain universe that occur regardless of players' actions. Characters' birthdates are listed only if the exact day and year are known. ;September 29, 1935 :Mr. Sheppard is born. ;June 27, 1941 :Ann Sheppard is born. ;July 12, 1943 :Manfred is born. ;September 2, 1945 :Charles Kramer is born. ;October 31, 1946 :Adrian Baker is born. ;April 25, 1950 :Leighton Perry is born. ;April 28, 1963 :Carter Blake is born. ;1964 :Manfred buys the remaining stock of Royal 5 typewriter parts. ;January 15, 1965 :Brad Silver is born. ;December 23, 1966 :Hassan is born. ;February 1, 1967 :Scott and John Sheppard are born to Mr. and Ann Sheppard. ;August 9, 1969 :Leland White is born. ;October 19, 1969 :Miroslav Korda is born. ;January 15, 1972 :Nathaniel Williams is born. ;February 26, 1973 :Clarence Dupré is born. ;May 24, 1973 :Allan Winter is born. ;September 5, 1973 :Ethan Mars is born. ;November 14, 1974 :Paco Mendez is born. ;March 16, 1976 :Lauren Winter is born. ;July 2, 1976 :Grace Mars is born. ;March 30, 1977 :Charlene is born. ;May 14, 1977 :Troy is born. ;August 14, 1977 :Norman Jayden is born. ;October 26, 1977 :John Sheppard drowns in a pipe full of rainwater, his father refusing to answer Scott's pleas for help. ;April 25, 1978 :Susan Bowles is born. ;March 8, 1979 :Sam is born. ;February 14, 1981 :Britney Sanders is born. ;May 8, 1981 :The clown is born. ;June 28, 1981 :Andrew is born. ;September 21, 1982 :Jackson Neville is born. ;January 4, 1983 :Glenn Sanders is born. ;May 3, 1984 :Madison Paige is born. ;May 24, 1986 :Gordi Kramer is born. ;January 24, 1987 :Matthew is born. ;November 18, 1996 :Reza is born. ;July 17, 1997 :Johnny Winter is born to Allan and Lauren Winter. ;April 20, 1999 :Jason Mars is born to Ethan and Grace Mars. ;September 7, 1999 :Jeremy Bowles is born to Mr. and Susan Bowles. ;March 12, 2000 :Joseph Brown is born. ;2001 :Ann Sheppard, suffering from Alzheimer's disease, is admitted to the geriatrics ward of a hospital. ;June 9, 2001 :Shaun Mars is born to Ethan and Grace Mars. ;April 20, 2009 :Merlin, the Mars family's pet bird, dies. ;May-September 2009 :Jason Mars is hit by a car and killed. ;September 26, 2009 :The Origami Killer claims his first victim. ;November 3, 2009 :Madison Paige investigates Leland White, who is suspected of being the Origami Killer. ;November 23, 2009 :Reza is murdered by the Origami Killer. ;June 2, 2010 :Emily Bowles is born to Mr. and Susan Bowles. ;April 2011 :Ethan and Grace Mars divorce. ;October 4, 2011 :Jeremy Bowles is murdered by the Origami Killer. Shaun Mars is kidnapped by the Origami Killer. ;October 5, 2011 :Lauren Winter partners up with Scott Shelby. The two of them investigate Gordi Kramer, who is suspected of being the Origami Killer and responsible for the 2009 drowning of Joseph Brown. ;October 6, 2011 :Manfred and Paco Mendez are murdered by the Origami Killer. Jackson Neville attempts to murder Norman Jayden when he discovers incriminating information at the junkyard. Charles Kramer attempts to murder Scott Shelby and Lauren Winter in retaliation for their investigation of his son Gordi. Category:Heavy Rain Category:Events